Maeger Duneria
' Maeger Duneria' is the son of Taegar, and Loila Duneria making him a member of and the current Lord of House Duneria. Maeger Duneria would come to marry Liza Poinler of whom was nearly ten years older when they married as she had been betrothed for years to a young noble in the south who had died before their marriage, and while at first this age gap caused problems they grew closer together. With Liza Poinler he has four children in the form of Taegar, Liolen, Suzan, and Franzal Duneria of which his son Taegar is the heir to House Duneria and a well respected knight who has fought in the many conflicts of the reign of William Lovie III., while his daughter Liolen would be married to Edbert Ghelen of whom she has loved deeply since there coming together in marriage, and his daughter Suzan was a sickly girl who never real overcame any of the sicknesses that constantly attacked her and she would die of sickness young, while his final son Franzal is squiring for Hedrik Clegane III. and has thus become increasingly influencial throughout the recent events of Hedrik. Maeger Duneria was born the first and eventually the only surviving child of his mother and father of which would have many miscarriages following his birth before finally at the age of four his mother would die after a particularlly bad bout of sickness. Maegar's father Taegar would perish during the Battle of Lyons and after several months of him not returning he was named the new Lord of House Duneria and this would happen to him at the age of nine which was quite the burden for him to carry without any parents left but he grew close to Dunten's castellan in Mallor of Duneria. Maeger Duneria would take part in the eighth name day celebrations for William Lovie III. and during these celebrations he would have a conversation with the king of whom showered him with praise and following this moment Maeger would be very loyal to the crown despite everything that he begin to hear about James. 'History' Early History Maeger Duneria was born the first and eventually the only surviving child of his mother and father of which would have many miscarriages following his birth before finally at the age of four his mother would die after a particularlly bad bout of sickness. Lord of Dunten Maegar's father Taegar would perish during the Battle of Lyons and after several months of him not returning he was named the new Lord of House Duneria and this would happen to him at the age of nine which was quite the burden for him to carry without any parents left but he grew close to Dunten's castellan in Mallor of Duneria. Loyalty Maeger Duneria would take part in the eighth name day celebrations for William Lovie III. and during these celebrations he would have a conversation with the king of whom showered him with praise and following this moment Maeger would be very loyal to the crown despite everything that he begin to hear about James. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Mallor of Duneria See Also : Mallor of Duneria Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Vandal Category:House Duneria